


The Scared

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [18]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: What am I scared of?





	The Scared

What am I scared of?  
I’m scared of so many things  
I’m scared all the time  
But what am I really scared of?

I’m scared that one day you wake up  
And find yourself falling out of love  
You find yourself realizing that I’m not worthy of your love  
You find yourself uninterested in me

I’m scared that one day I see you hurting  
And that pain is caused by me  
Those tears are because of me  
Scared that one day I can’t make you happy anymore

I’m scared that you’ll leave me  
Because I’ve been lacking  
Because I haven’t been the best I am  
Because you just don’t want me anymore

I’m scared about a lot of things  
But these are what I’m scared of most  
I know I sound pathetic but it is true  
I find it so scary because I don’t want to lose you

**Author's Note:**

> I am scared. But I will fight if I need to. Because I don’t want to just let go and not do anything when I could be doing something.


End file.
